He's a Tramp
by BlackCat91
Summary: 1st Songfic. "He's a Tramp" from Lady and the Tramp 1955 . implied SiriusOC, JamesLily. Read and Review please! D


**Disclaimer: I only own Rose Stone, and Xenah. All others belong to JK Rowling. Song belongs to Lady and the Tramp(1955) copyright to Disney.**

**What a dog!  
What a dog!  
**

_Sirius Black; notorious heartbreaker...  
James Potter; notorious jerk...  
Remus Lupin; notorious genius...  
Peter Pettigrew; notorious...? What exactly is he notorious for?_

I watched from my place under the tree by the lake as Lily went off about James Potter again and how he and his friends were causing trouble in Potions with Slytherins. They crossed the field from the castle and headed out way, James Potter would most likely make a move on Lily again, she'll turn him down, and he'll try again only for either me, or Rose to hex him and his friends away. It was only time.

"Well would you rather have Potter or Black going for you Lily?" Rose asked as I went back to reading my transfiguation book and answering the questions we had for homework.

"I'd rather have neither going for me. They're both egotistical jerks." Lily said annoyed as I rolled up the homework I was working on, knowing that as soon as the boy would be hexed, we would leave. Another time I would have to finish my homework. "I don't see why you like Black, Rose."

"Because..." She said with a sigh, "What's _not_ to like about Sirius?"

"Everything." I spoke up as I stuffed my bag. "He's like a dog. He could only care about himself and causing trouble. You ever see Lady and the Tramp? It's a disney movie came out in '55... Sirius reminds me of the Tramp in it."

"Yeah, I think I saw it at Lily's last summer." Rose said as James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettirgrew rounded around the lake and came up to us.

**  
He's a tramp  
But they love him  
Breaks a new heart  
every day**

**  
He's a tramp  
They adore him  
And I only hope he'll stay  
that way**

"Just leave us alone, Potter." I spoke up this time, seeing Rose transfixed on Sirius who was sending flirty smiles towards her. I rolled my eyes at it, ignoring the two. "I'll hex you four to the giant squid in a second if you don't turn around and leave this instant."

"I don't think you have it in you, Blackwaters." Potter taunted me.

"_Furnunculus!_" I spouted, the spell hitting Potter, and sending him into a furry of boils covering his body.

"What the hell?!" Sirius was caught of guard as he looked at his friend.

"_Incarcerous_!" I said aiming at James still, his body suddenly being tied up in robes. I turned to Sirius and Remus, knowing those two were the ones to listen, whereas Peter would be to frightened. "I'd advise to take him to the hospital wing before any of you get hexed as well.

"And what if we don't want to do as you say?" Sirius asked stepping towards me.

"Looks like I'll be hexing you to the hospital wing as well." I seethed.

"I don't think any of us would really be to fond of that." Sirius said flashing me a smile.

"I would." Lily said as she grabbed my bag. "Let's go Xenah." I nodded and followed Lily and Rose past the four. I could feel Sirius' eyes on me as I quickened my pace to keep up with Lily and Rose. I shook my head as I mentally blushed, I had stood up to Sirius Black, and I did have to admit, he wasn't _all_ bad... He had some nice aspects.

He's a tramp  
He's a scoundrel  
He's a rounder  
He's a cad  
He's a tramp  
But I love him  
Yes, even I have got it  
pretty bad

I stayed in the common room finishing my Transfiguation homework that I couldn't finish by the lake earlier that day. Lily was out doing Prefect duty while Rose went up to bed. The Quidditch team must have had a late practice as I saw James Potter, Sirius Black and the rest of the team coming in through the portrit hole. "I'll be up in a bit." I heard Sirius tell James before James replied with something along the lines of an "All right."

I ignored the group, trying to finish my homework before the morning when I had Tranfiguation first. "Hey Xenah." I jumped, startled at the sudden voice as I looked up. Sirius took a seat in front of me at the table. "You finishing Transfiguation?"

"Yes." I said trying to ignore him and get back to my work.

"Darn, I was hoping you might be writing me a little love letter or something." He said and I closed my eyes, keeping myself calm and not to blush. "You sure do know how to manage spells for a fourth year."

"Thank you?" I questioned glancing up for a moment. "I really should finish this..."

"Transfiguation is easy, I can help you." He said sliding his chair over next to mine. "Oh, you're studying Amagis? You know, you could say I'm a genius when it comes to amagis..."

"Oh _really_?" I said, disbelieving that Sirius Black would be good at anything _but_ flirting and getting girls.

"Yeah, I can teach you my ways." He said with a grin.

**  
You can never tell when  
He'll show up  
He gives you plenty  
of trouble  
I guess he's just a  
no-count pup  
But I wish that he  
were double  
**

"Xenah, what were you doing hanging out with Black last night?" Lily asked me as the three of us sat in out usual spot under the tree.

"Sirius or Regulus?" Rose questioned looking at me.

"Sirius was helping me with my Transfiguation homework." I explained spotting the four boys across the lake. "Speak of the dog, and he will appear." Lily and Rose looked over to see James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew all making their way around the castle grounds. They were headed to Hagrids hut that was a little past the lake, which meant they'd have to walk past us to get there.

"Sirius actually knew what he was talking about?" Rose asked shocked.

"Yeah, he's really quite smart." I said with a smile at the thought. I caught myself and looked away from Rose who was looking at me with a blank look.

"Xenah, you don't like Sirius, do you?" Rose said with a gasp.

"No, why would she?" Lily said rolling her eyes. "He's just as bad as Potter and the rest of their group."

"Hey Evans, how's the weather?" James asked as the group walked by. He flashed my red haired friend a smile as he continued to walk by.

"It was better when you weren't around." Lily mumbled making Rose and myself laugh, James had apparently not heard it.

"Stone, wanna meet me in the common room tonight?" Sirius asked Rose, "I can help you with some homework too."

"Did he hear what we were talking about?" Rose said gasping before replying, "Sure, six o'clock sound good?"

"Fine with me." Sirius said with a grin and a slight flicker towards me, but Rose apparantly couldn't tell. I didn't think she had her eye sight check in the last year. "See ya later."

Lily glanced at me for a second before we both looked to Rose who was smiling star-struck like, "Remember Lady and the Tramp?" Lily asked Rose.

"Yeah..." Rose nodded still smiling.

"There's really nothing more to say about him other than he is the Tramp in this world." I said with a sigh as I layed back on the grass. _Last night probably was just him being him and me being another girl... nothing more, nothing less... I wish though..._ Her thought trailed off as there was a loud splash from the lake and Severus Snape was pulling himself out of the lake.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled as James and his friends laughed their way to Hagrids hut.

**  
He's a tramp  
He's a rover  
And there's nothing  
more to say  
If he's a tramp, he's a  
good one  
And i wish that I could  
travel his way  
Wish that I could travel  
his way  
Wish that I could travel  
his way

* * *

**

**This is my first song-fic. I don't know why but I thought this song was like Sirius cause he is the "dog" and I don't know how well I've done this. Let me know what you think. =) Thank you and yayz. Don't forget about The Torie Potter Project Series. Go and read it! You'll love it!  
-BlackCat91**


End file.
